With increasing development of electronic industries, electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors and chips are widely used in personal computers and peripheral devices thereof, mobile phones, network cards or other electronic products. These electronic products are operated and controlled by the circuits arranged on the printed circuit board, and driven by the electronic components thereon.
Referring to FIG. 1(a), a schematic view illustrating an electronic component to be mounted on a printed circuit board is illustrated. The printed circuit board 11 has traces (not shown) on a surface thereof and a plurality of contact portions 111 and 112 such as via holes or contact pads to be electrically connected to the electronic component 12. In a case that the contact portions 111 and 112 are via holes, the pins 121 and 122 of the electronic component 12 penetrate through the via holes 111 and 112, and then the solder is molten and welded onto the bottom surface of the printed circuit board 11 to form solder bumps 13. In such circumstance, the electronic component 12 is mounted on and electrically connected to the printed circuit board 11.
Since the electronic product is developed toward miniaturization, the area of the printed circuit board 11 is shortened, and more electronic components should be mounted on the printed circuit board 11 with reduced area. Accordingly, the distance between the two via holes 111 and 112 is shortened, and the solder bumps 13 may be in contact with each other due to the reduced distance. In this circumstance, the printed circuit board 11 is probably short-circuited or even damaged.
According to specified safe specification, for example, the distance between the pins 121 and 122 of the electronic component 12 should be greater than a specific length (for example 5 mm) to assure a good electrical property. As shown in FIG. 1(b), an insulation gel 14 is coated on the printed circuit board 11 to facilitate fixing the pins 121 and 122 on the printed circuit board 11. Unfortunately, the pins 121 and 122 above the printed circuit board 11 are readily deformed when an external force is applied thereon. In this circumstance, the distance between these two pins 121 and 122 may be reduced and fail to meet the safe specification. Accordingly, the electrical property and yield of the electronic product will be impaired.
In view of the above-described disadvantages, the applicant has diligently developed an auxiliary device according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.